Dustin Slayer
History Appearance Dustin appears as a normal man would in his late twenties, he sports long overflowing locks of white hair, similar to his brother Durza he possess face marking that run down the both sides of hsi face. The pattern differes as they run from his eyes down to his lower jaw. He often wears a red red that is buttons just nearly to the top with the sleeves half rolled up, from there his gloves and gaunlets cover the rest of his arm. He wears black spants or kimotos thats stop just short of his ankles. Personality Magic and Abilities Airspace- (空域 Kūiki) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several powerful mages. This Magic revolves around air, or airspace, and using it to assault their enemies. The spells are even invisible, making the opponent unable to see them at all. This magic poses a great threat for an opponent as its a magic that can't be seen. Allowing for ambust attacks, surprise antics and guerilla style tactics. It also possess some of the more unholy effects such a reducing a erson magic to zero in a painful way. Spells Teleportation- Though originally the spell was unnames Dustin often calls it Aerial Zero as he can not be harmed by physical, or magical attacks until he becomes tangible. he also uses it as a way to get around and escape. Metsu (滅 Annihilation)- Perhaps the most dangerous spell in his arsenel, Metsu is a spell that absorbs magical power. Done through creating a vacuum in the air, it is used as a conduit of sorts to connect the physical spirit with magic itself. Thus, this vacuum allows the user to absorb all the magical energy from the opponent, causing exceptional damage. Due to the very nature of this spell, it does far more damage to more powerful mages rather than weaker mages is a result of their connection with the spiritual flow of nature. Because this spell cuts that bond, it weakens them tremendously and leaves them in a state of being unable to move, talk and more importantly, not be able to use magic. In order to heal anybody from this spell, the magical energy absorbed in the vacuum, which disperses into the air after the technique, another individual, through unknown means, must recollect this energy, and place it back into the user. Dustin has recently learned this move but has yet to use it, his trust in his ability to utuilze this technique in battle is not unshakable yet. *Dead World Axis *Grudge Zone Genesis Wind Magic- Dustin is very talented in the use of Wind Magic, he has found rather tricky ways if using his Airspace magic to enhance his wing magic, and vice versa. He can create series storms of up to F3-F4 style categories. Making him exceptionally dangerous in open space combat. To which he excels greatly. * Double Cyclone * Emperor Gust * Great Breakthrough * Sonic Whirlwind * Wing Blaster Quotes